


Delicately A Hero

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Always A Hero [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After Hawk Moth's Defeat, Bullying, Butterfly Miraculous, Butterfly!Chloe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, New Miraculous Holdier, Older Marinette, older adrien, young chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: With humans like her, the ones who hadn’t been taught how to build proper relationships, he knew that it would be an uphill battle for them to understand they could trust them and utter the words, “I love you, Nooroo.” With a distant father and a verbally abusive mother, Chloe closed herself off of the world and just barely begin to build a fragile relationship with her being a hero before the tormentors broke her. It would take the patience of a thousand years for him to understand what his Chosen was going throughTakes place four months after her mother's passing.
Relationships: Nooroo & Chloé Bourgeois
Series: Always A Hero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Delicately A Hero

“I can’t do this!” Chloe Bourgeois exploded into her bedroom as she clutched onto her childhood toy, Mr. Cuddles, as her eyes teared up. Teeth clenching together and tears dripping down her face, the blonde superheroine let out a scream as her hands balled up into fists, fueling her anger of events that happened during the patrol. She willed it not to be real. It had to become a cruel dream. But as she pinched her arm, with a pained squeak, she was once more met with the cackling laughter of her tormenters. “I can’t do this,” she wept, knees buckling and sliding to the floor, back pressed against the side of her bed, head throbbing as the jeers reached her once more

"Traitor," the first tormentor sneered.

"Looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir has found another Papillion to face against," jeered another. "We should run before she akumatizes one of us!"

While the first tormentors had hurt her, the last one had broken her. It was the simple four words, “Hawk Moth’s Little Helper,” that sent her fleeing to her father’s hotel and her bedroom. This had been the first time patrolling by herself while Ladybug and Chat Noir had plans that kept them away from patrolling that evening. It was when the tormentors had cornered her and drove her to tears.

“I hate this! I hate this stupid Miraculous!” she sobbed, burying her face into her hands. “I don’t know what to do. I hate being a hero!”

The only other occupant of the room, a small butterfly-like creature, flinched at her wailing. While her two partners saw her mock façade of strength, he saw how much the words had dug into her skin and how she was approaching to the edge where even he would be able to help her return. It was him who flinched when he saw his purple brooch go flying into the air and landing out of harms’ way.

“My little Aponi,” the Butterfly creature whispered as his dark purple eyes landed on his Chosen as she rose shakily to her feet. Floating backward to give her space, the creature, named, Nooroo, sighed. It pained him to see Chloe look so despaired and angered. “Everything will be okay, Chloe. You just need to keep your head up and go through the motions.”

Giving the Kawami a cold, teary-eyed glare, the blonde stomped across the room and collapsed onto the couch where she curled up. Resting her head on a pillow, she began to flick through the abundant channels in an attempt to distract herself. If she waited long enough, would everything just disappear and she goes back to being her Daddy’s Little Girl again?

Fluttering over to where the brooch had landed, Nooroo settled on the pile of dirty clothes. Gripping the piece of jewelry in his small paws, he sighed. There was no visible damage to his Holder and he was still here. His Chosen still wanted him here. There was still a chance to convince her that everything will be okay. It would take time to become a beautiful, butterfly she was meant to be.

Holding the brooch close to his body, the small Kawami floated over to her and rested on the armrest. Watching her with conflicted eyes, he waited patiently. With humans like her, the ones who hadn’t been taught how to build proper relationships, he knew that it would be an uphill battle for them to understand they could trust them and utter the words, “I love you, Nooroo.” With a distant father and a verbally abusive mother, Chloe closed herself off of the world and just barely begin to build a fragile relationship with her being a hero before the tormentors broke her. It would take the patience of a thousand years for him to understand what his Chosen was going through.

Sitting there, he didn’t realize how much time had passed until the rumbling of Chloe’s stomach dragged her from her upset state. Blue eyes now dry and palms bleeding, the blonde Chosen sat up and met Nooroo’s gaze. Seeing his warm, dark purple eyes drew tears again. “I-I want to return you to Mistress,” she whispered, scooted to the other arm of the couch. “Please tell me where to take you.”

Head spinning, he felt like he had been captured by Gabriel Agreste again. “What?” he gasped, breathing becoming ragged. “W-why?”

Pawing at her childhood toy and tears staining its yellow, shabby fur, she whispered, “I want to return you to Mistress.”

Nooroo wanted to rush over to her and comfort her. Was there a mistake that he didn’t notice while explaining to her what the Miraculous was and assuring her that they will realize that she wasn’t Hawk Moth but a new Butterfly hero? No, he realized after a second. There was no mistake. His Chosen was just distraught after being compared to Haw Moth. This little hurdle wouldn’t last much longer.

“I am sorry, My Aponi,” he said sighing. “But you cannot return me. Mistress picked you on what she saw that you could become not what you are currently. But in either word, you are the one that is Chosen and Destined to wear my Miraculous. If given to another person, it could end deadly.” There would be no telling how things would be if the wrong person got ahold of his Miraculous. It would be even worse than when Gabriel claimed his title as Hawk Moth. Chloe was the best and safest choice. She held one thing that Gabriel didn’t. Chloe had the power of youth on her side. She could learn to change when Gabriel had already been constructed on his mindset.

“I don’t care,” she screeched, angrily smacking her fists against her knees. “I demand to know where Mistress is located. Or..or..or Or I will demand Daddykins to find where she lives! I want to return you Nooroo and get a better Miraculous.”

Nooroo tried his best to keep his temper in check but there was only so much verbally lashing he could take before he broke. Flying close enough to press against his Chosen’s nose, the butterfly Kawami narrowed his eyes as Chloe let out a low whimper and raised her arms as if she was expecting to be struck. “That is quite enough, Chloe,” he warned in an icy voice. “I have been nothing but patient with you and tried to encourage you to be a better person than you are. But all I receive in return is you acting like a spoiled brat and say that you call your “Daddykins” if you don’t get your way. So this is my breaking point. You will stop it and behave like a beautiful and kind butterfly that I know you are.”

Instead of retaliating as he expected, Chloe shrunk back and covered her head with her arms as she trembled. “Please don’t hit me,” she pleaded, blue eyes squeezed shut and face pressed into her knees. “I promise to listen, Nooroo. Please just don’t hit me!”

Moving away from her nose and fluttering to her cheek, he pressed against her hand. “Never in a million years will I ever lay a paw on you,” he reassured her as they both looked in their eyes. “I will always keep you safe and be here to comfort you, my Aponi. It is my job as your Kawami to guide and protect you.”

Looking beneath her watery eyelashes, Chloe bit her lip as she shifted, lowering her arms and letting them rest on her lap. “Are you sure?” she managed to squeak, her voice trembling and fragile. “You won’t let anyone hurt me anymore?”

Nooroo rested on her knee now and smiled. From where he stood, the purple butterfly creature saw a small flicker of remorse for her behavior and a small silver of trust in her eyes. While his brief moment of temper tantrum had scared his Chosen, it also had brought the first crack of her walls.

“I will do everything in my power to keep you safe,” he vowed, floating up as Chloe go half-heartedly to her feet. “There will be times that I cannot protect you but I will always be with you no matter what.”

“With this-“ Nooroo held out the brooch for Chloe to look at it. “With wearing this, you will always have me beside you and in your heart. There may be times where I am gone or out of sight, but you will remember that even during the hardest times that you no longer tread this path alone.”

Eyes glinting and squaring her shoulders up, Chloe Bourgeois stood to straighter as she wiped the few stray tears off of her face. This was the exact thing she had been wanting to hear ever since she was young. To hear from a person that they would always be with her even if they were apart. This was something she never got from her mother or father rather from a small magical God that believed that she could be a better person and knew that one day she would be a hero that deserved to wear the Butterfly Miraculous.

“W-w-what do you want to do now, My Aponi?” The purple Kawami asked hesitantly as he moved closer to her, paws still outstretched with the brooch in front of him. “Dd-do you want to go back and continue patrolling? Or w-we would have sunflower seeds and watch the one scary movie you were talking about earlier?”

“The one that I told Sabrina that I couldn’t go and see with her,” Chloe hummed as she sat back down on the couch, glancing at her Kawami. “If she sees me there, Sabrina will be mad at me for ditching her.”

“It’s your choice,” promised Nooroo.

Nodding, Chloe rose to her feet and took a deep breath. “I am ready, Nooroo,” she said, glancing down at her Kawami. “Mistress choose me for a reason and Ladybug and Chat Noir are trusting me to watch over Paris while they are unable to patrol.”

“Then let’s begin again,” Nooroo praised as Chloe gave a curt nod, eyes narrowing as she gave a sharp look at her Kawami. “Let’s begin a new era where Hawk Moth will fade away and only the memory of Jewel Flutter remains.”

“It is time,” Chloe declared, getting up and going over to her window and looking down at the dark streets of her city, Paris, France, below. “It is time for me to go back to patrol, Nooroo. Chat Noir and Ladybug will wonder what happens if they check the Ladyblog and find I barely even covered a third of the route.”

Turning away from the window, she shoved her hand out into the air and took the brooch. Placing it on her shirt, she cried out, “Nooroo, light rise!”


End file.
